Juvenile
by JScribz
Summary: Clash of the Leagues, the Tri-annual event that tests the wits of the two leagues at DC University. The teams are currently undergoing preparations, but something, or rather 'someones' got the attention of the entire student male population. BM/WW AU! PICKED UP AGAIN! Future edits on the way!
1. Prologue

**.:: JUVENILE::.**

**-Prologue-**

* * *

><p>"So you're joining us from the Amazon School for Young Women Leaders. Very prestigious school indeed," she nodded her head in agreement as the woman continued, "A second year student, am I correct?"<p>

"Yes ma'am,"

The lady fixes her reading glasses and gently clears her throat,

"May I ask 'why'?"

"Sorry?"

"You've been attending that school for over 10 years… it's also the most prestigious school in the entire nation, yet…" She pauses, "You decide to come here where it's infamous for its…'crime-rate' for a lack of a better word,"

Diana just averts the headmistresses gaze and drops her eyes to her hands which are now tightly clasped together between her shaking knees. She chews her bottom lip as she lifts her head to turn and look out the window at particularly nothing.

"Ms. Kambell," she begins, her voice a bit shaky, but her gaze was now steadily on the middle aged woman sitting directly across the table from her, "can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
>Wow! Hey guys, it's really been a long time since I've been on FF. In case you have no idea who the heck I am... I authored 2 other stories on FF: Points of Redemption &amp; Changing Tides. I actually have yet to finish Changing Tides, and from the way it looks... I won't be finishing it anytime soon (or at all). College has been a huge roadblock and the school work is making me go into overdrive. Dear lord...<p>

Anywhoooo, This is my new story, and I've always wanted to do a story about the JLU as college students. But now that I'm actually experiencing college for the first time, the inspiration just keeps rolling in. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this one, though I don't really have any plans for it... :x

I'm going to just add on to the story as we go on, but for now I hope I got you curious as to where I plan on taking this story. I'll be posting up the first chapter tomorrow at the latest!

Make sure to leave a comment! Keeps me going strongg :)!  
>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter I

**.::Juvenile::.**

**-Chapter I-**

* * *

><p>"Wally West, please report to Headmistress Kambell's office immediately," the loudspeaker echoed throughout the halls. Wally's eyes widened in surprise before they quickly shut tightly and he let a groan escape his mouth.<p>

"What'd you do _this_ time?" Shayera Hol asked as she took a large bite of her Hawaiian pizza. Wally just let out a sigh in response.

"Quit being such a downer… getting called up to Ms. Kambell's office isn't always a bad thing you know," Lois Lane chipped in, just as she took her seat next to Clark Kent, who busied himself reading an article in the paper.

"This is amazing Lois," he muttered as he continued to read the article.

"Thanks, this time I made sure to keep the article sound un-biased," she grinned.

"Oh please Lois, not all of us go on a trip to Kambell's office to receive scholarships & awards two times a week," Ollie Green remarked smugly. Lois responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature," He muttered under his breathe,

"That would be tall, dark & handsome you're referring to," Lois tilted her head towards the direction in which Bruce Wayne was sitting. He sat a few seats down, barely listening distance away from the group, reading the school paper. Both he and Clark were reading in a similar fashion, but Bruce somehow made it seem so damn sexy (whether it be possible or not).

Lois let a small sigh escape her lips, which ultimately got Clark to look up from the paper to give a short glare in Bruce's direction. Shayera just shook her head in disbelief as Wally buried his face further into his hands.

"Shouldn't you be heading up?" Clark asked Wally, "Shouldn't keep the Headmistress waiti-"

"-Wally West, please report to Headmistress Kambell's office _immediately_," this time the lady speaking into the loudspeaker sounded impatient.

Wally quickly got up and out of his seat as he strapped his backpack on.

"Wish me luck," he groaned as he quickly sprinted out of the dining hall and towards the headmistresses office.

The group remained quiet for a few moments before Ollie broke the silence,

"Wonder what he did this time,"

"I can take a guess," Lois grinned wide as the group leaned in to listen to what the junior reporter had to say. She slowly and suspesefully pulled out a photo from her purse and placed it right-side up on the table, where everyone could take a peek at it.

The entire group went silent and gasped in surprise at first and then soon after they all erupted into a fit og giggles and straight-up laughter.

Shayera was the first to comment on it,

"That closet pervert," she shook her head with a small grin on her face,

"Not so 'in the closet' anymore," Ollie barely choked out as he continued to laugh,

"You're not one to judge, Green," Lois sent a wink at him, causing Ollie to flinch at the action,

"So this is what's causing all the commotion," an unfamiliar voice remarked, causing all of them to quiet down and gasp in surprise when they realized who the voice belonged to.

Bruce picked up the photo of Wally peeking into the girl's locker room and examined it for a few seconds. No emotion crossed his face as he placed the photo back onto the table and turned to walk away. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets with the newspaper neatly tucked under his arm.

"Immature," He quietly muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The group waited until he left the dining hall before furiously retorting and bagging on what had just happened.

"What the hell is _his_ problem?" Shayera sneered as she crushed the soda can in her right hand, causing Ollie and Clark to jump in their seats.

"Who cares?" Lois was still looking towards the doors through which Bruce just walked through.

Clark blew air upwards out of his mouth, forcing his cowlick to sway a little. He looked at his watch and quickly got up-grabbing the attention of everyone at the table, "I have an interview with secretary Amber in 5… I should've gone with Wally," he explained as he packed his food tray with garbage and threw it out.

"I'll see you at three," Lois yelled out as Clark quickly escaped the room in a hurry.

She swiveled in her chair to turn back and face the remainder of the group,

"What?" Lois asked as she saw that all three of them were looking directly at her with a sly look painted across their faces.

"I spy with my own little eyes, a couple of reporters," Ollie grinned as Lois gaped at him,

"Clark and _me?_ We're just friends with a mutual interest," she defends herself,

"If only Clark could say that with some dignity," Shayera retorts with a disappointed look on her face, "obviously he thinks more than 'just friends',"

"Well that's just unfortunate isn't it? I'm busy with my position as head editor,"

"Apparently not busy enough if you have time to be oogling Bruce Wayne," placing his chin on his upturned palm, Ollie huffed in response,

"Well aren't we jealous that we're not the most rich, intellectual or handsome one in his school," she spits back at him,

"Gee, that's hardly fair," he grits his teeth, "nor is it true!"

"Alright, that's enough," Shayera cut in just as Lois was about to spit some more venom at Ollie.

"I'll see you later, _Shayera_," Lois packs her belongings and storms out of the room juts as the bell rang.

Ollie rolled his eyes as he began to pack his food tray and shook his head in disbelief, "I really don't know what Clark sees in her," Ollie remarks, "She's a total bitch,"

Shayera punches him in the arm, causing him to yelp in pain,

"I don't know what you see in Dinah but that doesn't mean I'm an asshole about it, now does it?"

"Well duh? I would be worried sick if you saw Dinah the same way I saw her. You're a girl after all. I find that shit totally weird," before he knew it, Ollie's entire arm was bombarded with punches.

* * *

><p>Wally cautiously and quietly entered the waiting room. He siltenly prayed that Ms. Kambell didn't find his secret stash of inappropriate magazines or found out about his little adventure to the girls locker room after track practice last week. He groaned as he thought about all the possible consequences he would have to endure.<p>

"Wally West?" the secretary called out his name, but he remained silent as he tried to come up with a possible escape route. He wasn't ready to accept the consequences for his actions, not yet at least. He was slowly making his way towards the door when it swung open and grazed his forehead.

"Wally? Hey, did you have your meeting yet?" Clark asked as he closed the door behind him. He noticed Wally's dreaded expression and sat down by his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him in any way possible.

"What happened? How'd it go?"

Wally was on the verge of crying when he heard the secretary clear her throat and turned to find her throwing daggers through her murderous eyes. He let out a small squeak.

"Wally West?" there was an icy tone to her voice,

"Wally? Is that you?" For the first time in a long time, Ms. Kambell's voice sounded like a choir of angels as it rang from inside her office. After a few seconds, her door opened and she poked her head out in search of him, "come on in Wally,"

He involuntarily raised an eyebrow at her sweet tone of voice. Should be more or less scared than usual? Last time he had to make a trip to the head mistress's office it was because he lifted a girls skirt in the middle of the staircase (totally accidental). But he would never forget how furious she sounded when she called him in and gave him the beat down of the century.

He quietly and slowly walked into her office and shut the door softly behind him. Maybe he should've left it a bit open just in case no one could hear it when he screamed. He shook off all the thoughts and gingerly turned to face Ms. Kambell. Instead of being confronted with the usual angry sneer with a deadly glare to accommodate it, he found a sweet smile and the backside of a young lady sitting in the seat he foresaw himself sitting in earlier.

Noticing his confusion and curiosity, Elise Kambell gestured for the young man to take a seat beside the young woman. He nerviously complies and was just about to take his seat when the girl suddently turned to face him and gave him the most dazzling smile he's ever seen.

Wally blinked furiously in reaction to how beautiful she had looked. He was frozen and was unable to do anything about it. What shocked him most were her icy blue eyes as they pierced his mossy green ones.

"Wally? Take a seat," Ms. Kambell brought him back to reality. She noticed how his entire body shut down as soon as he saw her. That was expected though. She slyly grinned to herself. Despite his constant trouble making, Wally was one of her favorite students. He was cute in a dorky way and reminded her much of her late husband.

He finally found control of himself and sat down quickly and clumsily into his seat. He heard a stifled laugh come from the beauty sitting beside him and turned bright read.

"Wally, meet Diana, she's a new transfer student joining us this year," Ms. Kambell introduced the two, "Diana, this is Wally. He's very charming and will be sure to be the best guide possible for the next few days,"

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Diana delicately extended her hand to Wally. He melted at the sound of her voice. It was sultry and absolutely sensual but sweet and modest all at the same time. He took her hand and shook it softly, afraid he might hurt her.

"Names Wally, you can call me Flash though- it's a nickn- preferred name," He corrected himself mid-speech,

"Wally is only in a few of your classes, but he'll be there to drop you off and pick you up from all of them, if you have any questions be sure to ask him," Elise instructed Diana. Wally now looked at Ms. Kambell and gave her a questioning look. He wasn't informed about being anybodies guide- not that he minded. Perhaps he could get on her good side like this. He grinned at the thought, a classic win-win situation.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, both Wally and Diana were let outside of the office and made their way down the hall towards their biology class.<p>

"Do you like to run?" Diana asked trying to break the awkward silence that fell upon them.

Wally's heart skipped a beat in surprise. He didn't think she would ever talk. Suddenly his lips formed a huge smile and he began to chatter away.

"I absolutely love running! It's actually the only reason why I'm staying here in this dump-of-a-school," his voice literally went up a pitch because his inability to retain his excitement.

"Number 1 track team in the nation," Diana nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, and guess who's the team captain?" he couldn't keep his large grin hidden, "ME!"

"That's amazing Wally! I used to run track as well," she showed him a genuine smile, "though I wasn't that great,"

"Hey, not everyone's good at the same thing, I'm sure you're talented in other areas,"  
>"I was pretty good at javelin," she readjusted her bag on her right shoulder,<p>

"Hey, you know what? You should join the track team!" Wally placed his arm around her shoulders and bent in close to whisper to her, "We need more girl power anyways,"

Diana covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to refrain from laughing, "Sure, that sounds like fun,"  
>"Great!" He squeezed her shoulders before letting her go, "by the way, how'd you know I like to run?"<p>

He didn't give her time to answer,

"I bet it was my amazing figure, right? It always gets the girls' attention," he intentionally puffed out his chest to emphasize it,

"Your nickname,"

"Oh," Wally pouted as he opened the door to the biology lab for her to enter, "makes sense,"

They were only 3 minutes late to class and there were absolutely no seats with two spots available next to each other. Wally grunted and cursed his bad luck as he silently waved to Diana and moved to sit next to Clark. He watched as Diana took her seat next to Bruce and wanted to punch himself for not trading seats with her. Either she would fall head over heels for him or he would completely ruin her day with his smart ass comments and Debbie-downer attitude. He was actually hoping for the latter. She was really sweet and fun to be around, it was as if she was completely unaware of how hot she was. And if she did know and still acted that nice, then damn he better not let her go too easily… don't find a lot of those types of girls these days.

"Mr. West, I thought it was bad enough that you came to class late, but now that you let your eyes wander aimlessly around the room I'm worried that I'll have to ask all the female students to refrain from wearing skirts to class," Professor Gerald remarked smugly. Wally chewed his inner cheek and held back a smartass comment about how he was almost arrested for having child pornography on his computer.

"Harassment," A dark husky voice overpowered the stifled laughter of the other students in the lab room. It sucked all the humor out of the room and left it filled with tension,

"Excuse me? And who could you possibly be?" Gerald strained his voice as he tried to keep it under control,

"Bruce Wayne, and I commend you for holding fast to such a personal remark, but your comment is considered harassment. I would've assumed someone such as yourself would know that it's against school regulations," his voice still remained even and controlled. Gerald on the other hand, couldn't keep his voice under control,

"Yeah? Well why don't _you-_ Mr. Wayne keep your smart ass comments to yourself before I _make _you?" Gerald let out a huff of air as he rolled up his sleeves and planted his massive hands down on the table in front of him.

This time, Bruce just remained silent and sat back in his chair. Wally looked over towards where Diana sat and noticed her openly staring at Bruce, who had a small grin playing on his lips, with absolutely no expression on her face. Wally grinned to himself, looks like she's absolutely disgusted by the infamous tall, dark & handsome.

The next day, their bio lab class was moved to the second floor and they were assigned a new professor by the name Pamela Isley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>It's slow and most of it's unnecessary, but we're slowly getting to the juicy parts! I promise chapter 2 will be more promising :)!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>Comment &amp; Review!<strong>  
><strong>Please~ :) <strong>


	3. Chapter II: The New Girl

**A/N: **

****Wow, here I am, updating this story which I thought I'd never TOUCH ever again! It's the power of comments and reviews! Thanks to all those who supported me and reviewed/commented, you got me inspired to work on this story once again!

I realized the previous two chapters were poorly written and I plan on revising them soon. I tried to make the characters less OOC, but there's not much I could do besides Dialogue to conjure up their personalities. Reminder, this is a BM/WW. You might think I'm leaning towards Flash and WW but I just think they make the best of friends!

Enjoy!

P.S I just realized I have Juvenile spelled incorrectly in the Title. *Facepalm, sorry I'll fix that right away.

* * *

><p><strong>.::Juvenile::.<strong>

**-Chapter II-**

"So what'd you think of your first class?" Wally walked over to ask Diana who began packing her tote bag with notebooks.

"It was interesting," She gave Wally a quick glance before turning her attention to the young man sitting in the seat beside hers. He didn't have to pack anything because he never took out or used anything for the class in the first place. The entire class time he just had his hands in his pockets and stared at his desk. His expression was always blank and of all the times Diana stole a glance at him, he barely blinked. The young man puzzled her and it irked her that she wanted to get to know him more, though he hasn't even spoken a word or glanced at her general direction.

Bruce suddenly got up from his seat and Diana's eyes snapped back to Wally. She felt her face turn red in embarrassing hoping that he hadnt seen her staring at him. From the corner of her eye she saw him strap his backpack onto one shoulder and stride towards the door. Once his back faced her, she thought it safe to turn her head back directly to him. She watched as he strode out the door and turned to walk down the hallway, but she held her breathe when she saw his eyes turn to meet hers for a quick second before he disappeared down the hall. His eyes were like vibrant saphires embedded into deep set eyes-always expressionless. She bit the inside of her right cheek as she contemplated what she thought of the young man. 'Bruce,' she repeated the name over and over again silently.

"Diana? Earth to Diana!" Wally's mane of red hair barged into her field of vision. She jumped up in surprise, caught off gaurd and unleashed a quick and powerful karate chop onto Wally's neck. He instantly crumbled to the floor, hitting his head flat on the table on his way down. He yelped in surprise and pain as he grasped at his neck where she had assaulted him. Quickly realizing what she had done, Diana fell to the ground beside him and reached her hands out to help him.

"Oh Hera, sorry Wally!" She tried to explain herself as she helped him get into a comfortable sitting position, "It's a reflex of mi-"

"To Bruce Lee the crap out of someone? Gee Diana, I'm not sure your good looks can bail you out of this one," He rubbed his neck as a stiffled laugh came from Diana, "And here I thought _I_ was fast,"

"Sorry, sorry," She repeated, her tone light and amused, "How do I make it up to you?"

"I'm thinking along the lines of some hotdogs with a frap on the side. Let's just title it a date for convience sake?" Wally sounded so hopeful that Diana felt terrible for having to say her next few words,

"Sorry Wally, no dating policy," if her mother wasn't such a dictator she might have given Wally a chance. He was cute, easy-going, fun, and friendly. It was a plus that he was captain of track team, that just meant he was fit, had leader-like qualities, and got along with people. But her mother would have her exeuted for just thinking such things. Guys are a no-go for her, expecially after what happened at her other school.

"That was an aweful lot of 'sorrys' in the past 5 minutes. You don't have to apologize, I completely understand," He shrugged and offered her a friendly smile. She couldn't help but smile back. She was excited to see which lucky girl would become Wally's, he was an amazing guy.

"Wally!" A deep commanding voice came from behind her. Diana became alarmed as she heard heavy footsteps approach her from her backside. As she was about to turn around to confront the person she saw a fast motion by the side of her head and she quickly acted solely on impulse. She grabbed the arm by the wrist and twisted it. She expected to hear a protest of pain or at least a groan, but she recieved neither. The room just became silent. She looked up at the being that had tried to attack Wally. He was towering over both of them, though he was standing and the two of them were sitting on the floor, even still he'd have casted shadows over them if they were both standing. Tall and muscular, his presence dominated over everything and anything. The person quirked his eyebrows in confusion while Wally coughed uncontrollably.

"Erm, Diana?" Wally coughed out, he held his chest with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. He had chocked on his own spit when he saw Diana's hand jut out to grab the guys. Diana's eyes were still trained on the intruders, wary that he might attack them again.

"Oh, you must be the new girl! Diana is it? I'm Clark Kent," Even a grown man would have much difficulty getting out of her iron grip, but Clark Kent just simply pulled his wrist out of her grasp as if his wrist were dripping oil. Diana was caught off gaurd when he gently stuck his hand out to her, "Sorry, I didn't realize you wanted to shake my hand,"

It all clicked together at that very moment. Clark was just offering a hand to Wally, a friendly gesture, one that normal people do, one that should never be confused as a threat, one that she completely misinterpreted and in the end made a fool out of herself with. She cringed in embarrassment and once again found herself turning bright red. Refusing to further redicule herself, she shot out her hand and shook Clark's. His hand was warm, strong and reassuring. She finally got a good look at him. Though he was massive in size, his face softened his features. He had a square jaw, a strong chin, kind dark blue eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses and a swirl of hair falling straight down his forehead, barely touching the dip of the bridge of his nose. He was handsome in a boyish manner.

"Diana," She repeated herself just for conversations sake. Wally (realizing how embarrassed Diana was), got up onto his feet and patted the larger man on the back.

"What's up Kent?" the red head had to lean back a little to look Clark in the eye.

"Lois had just assigned me to interview you for the Clash of the Leagues, I wanted to ask you when you were free,"

"Of course! Can't forget to interview the team captain of the best sport!" Wally jabbed his thumb into his chest in pride. Diana got up and swiped the dust off her jeans. She then realized that she was of equal hieght to Wally, and that Clark had around fives inches on top of them.

"Right, so when are you free? The sooner we get over this the better," Clark adjusted his glasses before pulling out a piece of folded piece of paper from his jean pocket and a pen from the side pocket of his backpack.

"Track practice is cancelled today so I'd say right after classes today," Wally nodded his head as if he was agreeing with himself, "let's meet by the gyms!"

"Alright," He wrote it down on the piece of paper and then turned to face Diana, his glasses fell down his nose and he adjusted them once more, "Could I possibly interview you some other time? We rarely get new students and I think Lois would think it's a good idea as well. A new perspective is always grateful,"

Diana nodded her head,

"Alright then, I'll see the both of you later then," He waved as he found his way to the door of the classroom and walked out. Wally hestitantly placed a hand on Diana's shoulder, and she turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"Scared that you'll karate chop me again," He playfully grinned at her and picked up his bag up from the floor, "Let's go, we've been hanging around for too long we'll be late to class,"

"Right," Diana nodded and reached out for her own bag. As she pulled her tote over her shoulder she looked out the window the classroom and spotted a building far away. The building looked as to be made out of concrete and more worn down than their building. She spotted people running around inside the high fence that surrounded the entire building.

"What's that place?" She asked Wally, genuinly curious. He turned to face the direction she was and raked a hand through his red hair.

"That's what this school's notorious for, they call it the Elizabeth Arkham House, but that's just for kicks, it's an asylum for all those-," He pauses to emphasize the next word by twirling his index finger next to his head, "-CooCoos, the building behind it is Belle Reve which is full of druggies-mostly roid junkies and the one next to Belle Reve is Blackgate, it's just full of deliquents-the not-so-crazy ones,"

"I see, so it's part of our school?" Diana asked as she squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at the other buildings, but it was hard to see since they were quite a distance away from them.

"Yeah, that's where we get most of our school funding actually-Amanda Waller one of the two Vice Principals came up with the idea, it's basically a facility that the government uses to throw deliquents and misfits from all over the world into. But you won't see them much, we're cut off from them most of the time. That reminds me, I should warn you about Lex Lu-"

A loud obnoxious bell rang, interupting Wally mid-sentence. Diana and Wally looked up to the clock that hung on the wall above the door.

"Oh crap, we're late!" He sprinted to the door and motioned Diana to follow him, "What's your next class?"

"Psychology," she replied as she extracted her schedule from the side pocket of her tote.

"Ah! We're not in the same class, your class is actually right down the hall, it's the last classroom on your left," he quickly led the both of them down the hall, "I'll come by to pick you up after class so wait for me, Okay?"

"Okay, sounds good," Diana folded her schedule and held onto it tightly, hopefully there was better seating this time. She wanted to make friends in her classes so she had something to look forward to, definetly didn't want to sit next to another antisocial student. They finally reached the door of her classroom and she waved Wally goodbye.

"Good luck!" he whispered before zooming off down the hallway to his class.

Diana took a deep breathe before opening the door to her classroom. She quickly scanned the room for an open seat and once she found it, she darted her way towards it, not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention to herself. When she arrived to the seat she almost yelped in surprise at who the student located next to her was. It was none other than the boy she had previously sat next to-Bruce. Taking in a quick breathe, prepared for another awkward class period, she sat down next to him and pulled out a notebook and a pen. The professor had never stopped talking and pretended like she had not just interupted his lecture. There were already multiple notes written on the whiteboard so Diana got busy writing it all down. Halfway through her notes she stole a glance at the mysterious young man sitting next to her. She jumped up in surprise and dropped her pen on the floor when she saw that he was looking directly at her. She quickly turned away and ran a hand through her long hair to settle it more towards the side of her face so that he couldn't see her. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she beat herself up in the inside for bringing about such a reaction-she could have simply looked away, but she _jumped up_ in her seat. Now he knows that she's self-conscious around him.

She quit mentally slapping herself when she felt a light tap on her upper arm. Curious she looked up to find a pen not even an inch away from her face-her pen. It took her a few seconds, but she trailed the pen to the fingers that were holding it, to the hands, to the arms and slowly progressed to the face of whom everything had belonged to. Those eyes. It was the first time she had a direct look at his face. He was more than merely handsome, he was beautiful. He had a strong jaw, but it was chiseled in a way that complimented his more angelic features, his nose was straight, mouth set into a fine line with a little bend at the corners making it look like he was pouting a bit, and best of all-his eyes were so vivid and alive yet there was a certain lethal aspect to them. His bright eyes were a void, she found herself zoning out while looking into them. He cleared his throat quietly and she once again for the upteenth time today, snapped back to the present. Bruce had picked her pen up off the floor and was offering it to her. She tightened her lips and puffed her cheeks out a little, scared she might say something stupid and simply nodded her head gently as she took the pen from him. She slowly turned to face the front of the class once more and released the breathe she had not realized she didn't realize she was holding in the entire time.

The two of them remained silent for the rest of the class, she didn't even attempt to steal another look at him, but she knew he had glanced at her more than once throughout the class-she could feel it, his eyes sharp and aware of her. She found herself constantly biting down on her lower lip, wondering what he was thinking and doing and most of all, wondering who the hell this guy was.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the class and she slyly turned her head to side, pretending to stretch after a long class, but she found the seat on her right empty. Curious as to where he went, she looked around the classroom and found him nowhere.

"He left a good five minutes ago," A husky feminine voice answered her question. Diana spun around to find a girl around her age dressed in a white button down shirt tucked into a pair of black dress shorts with a red bowtie tied at the top of the shirt and red suspenders running down her torso. She had blue eyes just like hers, but with streaks of black eyeliner and dark mascara to brighten them up, and black wavy hair flowing around her thin shoulders.

"Who?" Diana decided to play innocent, she didn't want to come off as a fan girl or anything. Her question recieved a dark chuckle,

"Tall, dark and handsome," the other girl gave her a knowing smirk, "Don't worry, all the other girls are under his magical spell too,"

"I'm sorry-you must have me confused-"

"Names Zatanna," She reached her hand out to Diana,

"Diana," She shook her hand hestitantly, she didn't know whether to approach this girl or to run in the other direction. Her directness had surprised her.

"Haven't seen you around, you must be the new girl," Zatanna tucked her hands into her pockets,

"Honestly, I've only been here for a good two hours and it seems that quite a few people know about there being someone new," Diana was sincerly perplexed as to how so many people found out about her already,

"News gets around quick, especially when there's someone new-we don't get a lot of newcomers," Zatanna explained as she adjusted her bowtie, "But of course, you don't need to be from _here_ to know what eyecandy is,"

Diana's eyes widened in surprise when she realized the course in which their conversation had taken, once again that is.

"You really misundersto-"

"It's all good, your secrets safe with me," She grinned as she began walking out, she gave Diana a small wave over her shoulder, "See ya,"

Diana didn't wave back, her shoulders just slumped in defeat as she turned to pick up her bag. She heard a knock on the door and turned back to find Wally standing there, he seemed to be out of breathe.

"Did you run over here?" she asked concerned, maybe there was an emergency of some sort,

"Yeah! There's a fight going on in the hallway and I was afraid you might've gotten hurt or something," He grabbed the collar of his shirt and began beating it, fanning himself, "Crazy huh? After getting karate chopped by you I was afraid _you_ might've gotten hurt,"

Diana smiled, if there was anyone that could turn a sweet comment into a dorky one, it was Wally.

"Thanks anyways," she said as she walked towards him,

"For?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

"Worrying," She murmured as she led them into the hallway and walked headfirst into someones back. She rubbed her nose as she looked up and saw who it was she had just bumped into-Clark.

The brolic boy turned halfway and smiled showing all his teeth. He seemed to be in an awkward position so Diana looked around him to find him spreading his arms protectivly around a shorter woman. He wasn't touching her, but it was obvious that he was creating a wall around her so that noone touched or pushed into her. Diana smiled at the sweet motion, it was nice to see a member of the male gender doing something considerate for a girl.

"Smallville, I can't get a look at them, hurry up and help me move up!" The woman in front of Clark had a demanding all-business tone to her voice, she was barely audible against the loud roaring of the crowd. Diana looked between Wally and Clark, 'who or what is smallville?' she wondered to herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lois," Clark's voice boomed over the crowds. Diana looked up to him in understanding that 'Smallville' was referring to him, 'but there's nothing small about him,' she stood perplexed at the nickname.

"Alright, well atleast narrarate what's happening to me!" Lois shook her head, "if only this stupid school let go of the no-high-heels rule, this is rediculous!"

Clark visible shook his head and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Who's fighting anyways?" Wally asked over Diana to Clark, he was tippy-toeing, trying to get a good look, but the crowd was so large and there were plenty of taller guys standing in front of them.

"John Stewart and Shayera," 'Shayera?' Diana raised an eyebrow perplexed at the fact that was most definetly a girls name and the other a guy's name. But as she looked at Wally's reaction, he didn't seem phased at all that there was a difference in genders. Perhaps it was a verbal fight?

"Shayera's going to beat Stewart to a pulp!" Lois's voice could be heard over the noise of the crowd,

"Well duh! Stewart's not gonna hit a woman!" Wally retorted, "This isn't even a fair fight, Shayera could knock anyone and everyone out with one hit, even Clark!"

Diana was a little shocked at the statement, a woman who could knock Clark Kent out? Impossible, the guy was made out of steel! She knew especially since she just walked right into his back which was literally a steel wall. Diana couldn't wait to see what this girl looked like. She imagined her to be tall, bulky and meaty it would be exciting to have a sort of rival amongst the girls, since she herself was an avid martial artist. Or maybe this girl was just one of those brawlers that threw a hefty punch. Either way, she was excited to meet this girl.

"Stewart! Get your ass back over here!" A low growl was heard from the center of the circle. It was definetly a females voice but it was so low that some might've mistaken it as a young teenage boy's voice. Diana assumed that it was probably Shayera.

"I'm done with this. I'm not getting in trouble with the headmistress just cause you decided you wanted to be hotheaded!" A deep serious voice countered, he had a very commanding tone of voice. His voice sounded as though it was closer to Diana and the group than Shayera's was.

"Running away again?! How typical of you!" She screeched back at him, her voice steadily getting closer as well.

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm done,"

"You see this?!" Shayera lifted her arms up in frustration, motioning to the crowd around them, "and you call yourself honorary, ROTC my ass!"

"Quit it!" John's voice began raising, he was obviously getting ticked off, "You better watch yourself before you find yourself in a crapload of trouble,"

"I'm already troubled! I can't seem to find any real men around here, you being the pettiest of them all!" she mocked him. Judging by the loudness of her voice, they were only a few people away from Diana.

John was now standing right in front of Diana, squeezed in between Clark and her. He spun around to face Shayera, his expression dark and arms wound up. Diana was surprised to find him to be African-American, she had seen a chart somewhere on the school walls that only 2% of the school was black. Diversity hadn't seemed to be a large contributor to this school. Clark was visibly creating a protective shield around Lois once more, but she was actually trying to get past his massive arms. She was smaller than Diana was, her hair was a dark brown, straight and not as long as hers. She had keen eyes that seemed to be very aware of her surroundings, her cheekbones were high and her eyes green, vibrant and alive with energy.

"Goddammit Hol, what the hell is it that you want from me?" John yelled, his voice booming as his fists were balled up tightly at his sides. He was beginning to lose his self-control.

"This!" Out of the crowd sprung Shayera, her wild red hair spreading across her back like a pair of wings. She swung a fist at John, but he dodged quickly, nearly getting hit. Instead the fist found it's way towards Diana, and as quick as she was, her reflexes did her little to no good this time. The punch nearly missed her, but nonetheless landed a good hard hit on the corner of Diana's left jaw. Everybody gasped in surprise and some woos could be heard throughout the crowd, but noone was as surprised or in shock as Shayera was. Diana just froze in the position she was hit in, her head bent and tilted to the right. Slowly, she raised an unsteady hand to her face, caressing her jaw delicately. That's definetly going to leave a mark.

"Diana?! You OK?" Wally's hand found it's way to her shoulder and gently turned her back to him. Her long dark hair covered her face and Wally found it difficult to get a good look at her face. He was worried that she might have had a serious injury, especially since she was on the recieving end of one of Shayera's notorious punches. Diana slowly lifted her head and smiled at Wally,

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just surprised," she still cupped her face, it was swelling and she didn't want Wally to get worried.

"Yeah, I think it's the same for all of us," Clark patted her back reassuringly, "You sure you're OK?"

Instead of replying, Diana slowly turned to face Shayera, her expression darkened as her blue eyes met her anxious green ones. Diana couldn't help but be a bit mad. What the hell did she do to deserve this?

"Apologize," John demanded of Shayera. Shayera's eyes wavered from Diana's to glare at the man standing next to her.

"Apologize for what? You dodged my fist, any _man_ would simply take it," Her tone of voice began to irk Diana, why was this woman acting so childish? A simple apology would do. But the it clicked-the pride. Diana knew what it felt like to be overwhelmed with the need for pride. Her anger lessened as she began to feel a sort of sympathy for this girl-a prisioner to her own pride.

"It's fine," Diana muttered, trying to sound sincere, "I barely felt it anyways,"

Diana grinned on the inside, she had her own pride to protect, and it never hurt to take chunks out of someone elses. In this case, she was intentionally hitting the girls soft spot by claiing her punch didn't hurt-which it did. But for this scenarios sake, she lied about it. Shayera notibly pouted and turned her head to the side to try to hide it. But Diana, John and Wally saw it all.

"C'mon Shay, aren't you gonna apologize?" Wally asked, his voice full of concern and annoyance,

"Shut it West, noone asked you," she spat back at him. The two redheads glared each other down for a good minute before shouts arose from the other end of the crowd.

"Move along, move along! You all know the rules, no gridlocks or else it's suspension for all of you!" Ms. Kambell's voice rang loud and clear throughout the hallway. The crowd began dispersing and soon enough only Diana, Wally, Shayera, John, Clark and Lois were left in the hall. The Headmistress walked on over to them, her sleeves were rolled up and her hands were placed firmly on her waist as she stood and looked all of them over.

"Ms. Hol, I hear you're the cause of all this commotion?" She elder woman asked, her voice had a different lining than it had earlier in her office.

"Yes," Shayera replied with no hesitation but with her head hung on her shoulders. Obviously it wasn't the first time an incident like this had occured.

"Ma'am, I took part in it as well," John's voice became somewhat robotic as he straightened up and looked directly into the ladies eyes.

"Yes, I'd assume so..." Ms. Kambell looked around the circle once more before turning back to Shayera, "I'd like to see the both of you in my office at the end of classes,"

"Yes ma'am," John replied sternly. Shayera on the other hand just nodded her head in slight resignition. The Headmistress turned to face Diana now, Diana leaned her head to one side to cover the swollen area so she didn't cause Shayera or John any more unnecessary trouble.

"I'm hoping Wally has been treating you well?"

"Yes of course," Diana smiled, it was true. She couldn't have asked anyone else to have done a better job. She looked over at Wally and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great. Keep up the good work," She addressed Wally this time. Though Diana thought it impossible, Wally's smile got even bigger, half of his smile was full of his gums. Diana kept herself from bursting out and laughing.

"Of course!" Wally jokingly saluted and Kambell just shook her head with a small grin placed on her lips. She turned around and nodded at both Lois and Clark before heading back to her office.

"Phew, that was close," Wally lifted his hands and intertwined them behind his head. He looked at me and winked playfully.

"By the way, this is Shayera Hol, John Stewart and Lois Lane," he gestured with his right elbow to the three of them, "Shay, you still owe her an apology,"

"Whatever," She spat, her attitude was huge and Diana didn't know if she could stand her any longer. It's not that she even wanted to hear an apology from her, but it's simply implied that she _should_, simply because that was socially expected of her. But she didn't. And Diana wasn't going to beat it out of her, so she just let it go.

"It's nice to meet you Diana. You must be the new student." John offered a hand and she gladly accepted. This young man seemed more level-headed and mature.

"Sorry about what happened, we both got hotheaded and it got out of hand," He apologized for the both of them. She nodded, accepting his apology.

"It's happens," Diana replies understanding how they both felt.

"Lois Lane," Lois jumped out from behind Clark and quickly reached her hand out to Diana for her to shake, "Diana, you said you're the new student? Can we get an interview for the school paper? We never get any newcomers so-"

"-I already asked her, we'll be meeting up soon for an interview, right?" Clark looked at Diana for confirmation. Diana silently nodded,

"Smallville! Don't interupt me while I'm speaking, there's something called a chain of command and you're at the bottom of it," Lois shot back at him, her feisty attitude wasn't meant to offend anyone, but it definetly showed her domination over Clark, "As long as we get first coverage we're good,"

Clark notibly shook his head while taking a deep breathe. Diana humored herself by trying to imagine the two as a couple. It worked, but in a very strange way, as if their bodies had been switched and Clark was the woman of the relationship.

"Alright, since Shay refuses to apologize _herself_," Wally butted into Diana's imaginative scenario,

"Bite me," Shayera hissed at him,

"We should get going, it's study hour so we might as well go grab some grub," Wally ignored her and started walking. Everybody followed him one by one, leaving Diana and Shayera as the last two. When everyone else was further away, Shayera muttured an apology to Diana. Diana just smiled in understanding and held her hand out to the other girl,

"Diana," Shayera hestitated at first but eventually took her hand in hers,

"Shayera,"

Side by side, they quickly walked down the hall in an attempt to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

Sorry, didn't leave much of a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long either. SO! I promise to update tomorrow as well! And let me tell you... **It. Gets. Interesting!** So stay tuned! :)!

This chapter was a lot of character introductions and such, there will def be more characters, but I'll slowly introduce them as we go along.

R&R!  
>It seriously keeps me going strong!<p> 


	4. Chapter III: Clear Head

**A/N:**

Here it is! The chapter that I promised everyone! Not as long as the other one, but def juicy.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>.::Juvenile::.<strong>

**-Chapter III: Clear Head-**

Diana approached the doors of the main gymnasium, she pulled her phone out from her bag and turned it on. Though most students just keep their phones on throughout the day, she just found it disrespectful and always made it a habit to turn it off as soon as she got onto school grounds. But then again, over at her old school it was strictly prohibited to even bring your phones to school. Even if it was off, if a teacher found a phone on you-you would be sent immediately to the headmistress. The afternath, nobody knows simply because nobody dared to ever cross that line. She looked through her messages and noticed that the majority of them were from her younger sister, Donna. A sweet smile formed its way to her lips, her sister was very fond of her and vis-a-versa, they helped each other under their mothers wings. Though they both loved their mother unconditionally it was hard to agree with some of her irrational decisions, and when brought to their mother's attention-there was always punishment. Not of the physical sort, but of the emotional, vocal sort.

She found herself a seat by the ledge of the windows and gained a breathtaking view of the landscape that surrounded the school. There was a large river that ran through the middle of the school, and the archetecture of the school was build around it. There was a large steel draw bridge that connected the two different sections. This university is nothing compared to her old academy when it came to beautiful scenery, but there was something artistic and charismatic about this school. Perhaps it was the people that inhibit it, Diana had become very fond of the people who went to this school. Another smile formed as she replayed in her head, her first day here. Shayera had actually not turned out to be the brat she had first expected her to be, she was very similar to Diana in that they were both hotheaded and believed that all members of the female population should be treated equally-if not better than those of the male population. Shayera just chose to be more vocal about it and most of the time that included being forceful in the ways of her fists. They became fast friends and everybody was happy for them, well except for a good percentage of the male students. Diana had met the rest of the group during the last few periods of classes; Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, John Jones & Smith and Dinah Lance. It was a very diverse group of students and Diana had appreciated that, it was a huge change from the people she was used to being around.

Knowing that she was alone in the common area, she let out an audible sigh and slowly ran a hand through her dark waves pausing half way when her phone began to ring. The caller ID read, 'Dictator' and she released a small chuckle reminenscing the promise she had made with Donna a few months ago. They would keep their mother's contact name 'Dictator' until she discovered it herself, and the first one to get caught would owe the other a lifetime supply of mocha frappaccinos. It was a silly game, but it kept them on their toes. After the fourth ring, she delicatly slide her index finger across the screen of her phone to pick up. Bringing the phone up to her ear, she looked out the window and answered the call,

"Hello?"

"Diana? Is everything well?" Her mother's voice was jaded with experience and authority,

"Yes mother,"

"Is the rooming situated?" If there was any hint of concern in her voice, Diana didn't pick up on it,

"Yes mother," She replied robotically,

"Alright, well I just thought I would give you a call," She was walking in a tunnel or something, her voice echoed over the phone, "I have a meeting to attend to,"

"Understood, I'll talk to you later,"

"We'll talk soon," it was more of a command than anything else. Before Diana knew it, her mother had hung up on her. She shoved her phone inside her pocket and drew her legs closer as she wrapped her arms around them. She rested the side of her head against her arms and took a deep breathe. 'She didn't even ask if I needed anything, hell, she didn't even tell me she missed me,' she inwardly groaned. But that was expected of her own mother, all business. She fluttered her eyes shut and breathed through her mouth, she would need to calm down before Wally came back. He was in the middle of his interview with Clark, she would have just left the two of them if Wally hadn't insisted that he show her to her dorm room. She was lucky to find out that Wally lived on the floor below her. He was actually surprised to find out that she lived in the same building as her, because that building was specifically assigned to team captains and high officers in clubs. The majority of the friends she had met today actually lived in the same building, they were all in charge of something whether it was swimming, archery, wrestling or even club activities like journalism and plenty more. It was rather exciting to be living with such a diverse group of people, there was always something new to learn and experience-full of surprises.

Her breathe caught when she heard a noise coming from the general direction of the gymnasiums. She would have suspected it might have been Wally and Clark, but they were outside on the track field and would have entered from the opposite direction. Besides, the sound was not made from footsteps or chattering, it sounded more like something hitting a wall. Perhaps there was another fight going on? Afterall, Shayera had told her earlier that fights here were more common than public hallway makeout sessions. As she contemplated whether or not it was worth it to get up and check it out, she heard another sound. It sounded as though a guy had fallen and shouted something with a muffled mouth. She had nothing better to do, so she just decided to check it out. Quietly, she stalked over towards the direction she believed she heard the sound come from. Diana eventually found herself standing in front of the door to Gymnasium 5, it was one of the smaller gyms meant for group exercises like yoga.

Luckily, the door wasn't closed all the way and she could peep inside through an open crack barely an inch wide. She saw two figures facing each other, no more than 10 feet apart right in the center of the small area. There was a thick mat laid out below them that covered the majority of the wooden floor. She gasped as she realized what they were doing, they were sparring. She tried to get a better look at the two figures, one seemed to be taller and more well-built than the other and unlike the other person he was completely dressed. The other figure was shirtless, he seemed to be younger judging by the size of his head compared to his body. The two remained frozen in place for what seemed to be hours, before the smaller of the two yelled and charged head first towards the other.

Diana held her breathe as she watched the next few moments unravel in astonishment. Fluidly and easily, the older one disabled the attacker with one, two and finally three swift movements. In a matter of seconds the younger one was face flat on the floor with his ass in the air, while the other just stood a few feet away from him, his posture relaxed but a deadly aurora eminated from his body. She remained frozen by the door as the boy got up and walked over to stand by his previous position. They repeated the same thing over and over again, it took at least seven more attempts before he visibly slowed down and showed any instance of exhaustion. Each time, the defender used a different move and the boy was flung all around the place, but the elder one did not budge one bit from his position at all times. She was both amused and awestruck at the same time. Who was this man? She became excited and tried to lean closer to get a better look at him. Through her excitement she clumsily pushed the door open wider. The school being as old and worn down as it was didn't let her off easy. The doors hinges made an audible creak and she found herself stumbling into the room, almost falling on her face. Luckily she landed on her hands and knees. Realizing what had just happened she quickly got up onto her feet and composed herself. She looked up and regretted doing so instantly. The two boys had realized they had an instruder and were looking straight at her. She first noticed the shorter one, his hair black, messy and parted straight down the middle. He had sharp blue eyes which were not as bright as hers, but visible nonetheless. Though he was visibly younger than herself, he had a toned body, matured far beyond his own years though still on the skinny side. She then hesitantly turned her attention to the other one.

Was she surprised to recognize Bruce? Yes. Was she pleasently surprised? Perhaps. Was she turning red? Scarlet. And worst of all, she began hiccuping. It was a family thing really, her mother had always hiccuped when being asked about her father, Donna always hiccupped when the two of them discussed her many boy crushes and Diana? Well Diana only hiccuped only one other time in her entire life and that situation had led to a number of unfortunate events. All in all, hiccuping was never a good sign, at least not for the Prince's. If she thought she was peaking at how red she could possibly get, she was wrong. She was beyond scarlet, possibly turning black now after burning from the heat.

Diana covered her mouth when she realized that the hiccuping wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She wanted to throw a fit at how ridiculous the situation had became. First of all, Bruce probably realizes now that she was spying on them; second, He's seen her turn red in embarrassment more than enough times today; third, she's been staring at him for the past 3 minutes in complete silence (besides her constant hicupping); and fourth, it's absolutely rediculous that all she's cared about for the past 3 minutes is how bad he probably thought of her. She shook her head back and forth violently, receiving a questioning look from the both of them. Dropping her hands from her mouth she gave her final hiccup and spun around on her heels to face the door.

"Sorry!" She yelled before she bolted for the door, but she was interupted mid-stride when an unfamilar voice called out her name.

"You're Diana right? Flash told me about you," She spun back around on her heels awkwardly and faced the younger one of the two, "he told me to bring you in here earlier, since he had something to do with Kent,"

"An interview," she elaborated for him. He began walking towards her. She was honestly a bit hestitant to be confronted by a topless guy, she was never around guys much in general when she was younger.

"Yeah yeah," he replied nonchalantly, "But Mr. AntiSocial here refused to send the invitation over. You'll have to accept my sincerest apologies,"

She subconciously took a step back when the topless boy crossed the invisible wall she made 10 feet away from herself. Her eyes shot up to Bruce when she saw him throw something towards her direction from the corner of her eye. He had thrown a shirt at the other boy without giving him warning, causing the shirt to land ontop of his head, covering his face. The boy turned around and pulled the shirt off his face, giving Bruce a 'what the hell' look. Bruce on the other hand remained emotionless and instead turned to pick up a towel off the floor.

"Really?" The boy simply asked in a rhetorical manner before putting the shirt on. He turned to face Diana once more, "Names Richard by the way, but you can call me Dick. That asshole over there is Bruce,"

"It's nice to meet-" She paused for a quick second before deciding it was safe to say the next few words, "-both of you,"

"It's OK, you can say it straight up, no need to tread carefully,"

"Pardon?" he completely lost her there,

"That you don't like him," Dick grinned boyishly at her, "He's immune to it-hears it too often,"

"N-Not at all!," Diana quickly defended, she had hoped the young man never got that impression from her. Dick laughed obnoxiously-most likely on purpose.

"I'll give it a few minutes," he twisted his body towards Bruce, "need any help?"

"Don't you have a date to attend?" Bruce's voice was surprisingly deep and husky, she heard him speak earlier, but she wasn't really paying attention to him then. He didn't sound as unapproachable as she had first imagined him to be.

"Right, right," Dick walked over to the edge of the mat to pick up his belongings. Her eyes followed him, afraid that she might create unwanted eye contact with Bruce again.

"Better head on out before he burns a hole in me with those lazer beams," Diana barely contained her laughter from his reference to Bruce's glare, "I'll catch you later!"

She waved him goodbye and smiled as she watched him exit the gym. Her smile quickly faded when she realized she was alone in the room with the young man who caused her so much unnecessary embarrassment in the past 7 hours. Awkwardly, she turned to address him, ready to small talk with him, but she was caught off guard when he initiated the conversation.

"You were watching the entire time," he stated rather than questioned. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she mustered up the courage to respond to his accusation.

"For a little," she felt that she had to explain her actions further, "I thought there was a fight going on,"

"There was," He replied simply. He began unwrapping the tape that was wound around his hands.

"Sparring and fighting are different," She felt that she had to make known the difference, "You were sparring,"

That recieved a glare from him. She suddenly froze in place the moment their eyes came in contact. There it was again, the icy blue void that drew her in. She couldn't shake the feeling of curiousity and a desire to figure this man out. It felt like an eternity before one of them budged from each others gaze.

"You fight as you spar," he began slowly unwrapping his other hand now, "but not with one another,"

Diana nodded in both understanding and an attempt to slyly change the subject of her gaze from his eyes to... the wall.

"But inner peace is key to concentration, thus fighting with oneself is nothing but a distraction," she whispered, half hoping he didn't hear her. One thing she knew about guys was that they usually didn't like it when disagreed with. She was surprised to find him quiet and unresponsive. He had definetly heard her because she saw him shuffle uncomfortably as soon as the words had left her mouth, but otherwise, he remained silent.

She watched him as he walked over to the edge of the mat where Dick was earlier. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and Diana's eyes widened in surprise. She quickly spun around to face the wall opposite of him. Her face became flushed once more as she blinked trying to shove the image of his perfectly chisled body to the back of her head. Even a nun would know what a perfect male body looked like, and she was far from being a nun. Was it normal for students to be that built? It wasn't even that he had a crazy muscular body, his body was just very dynamic and proportioned. He most definetly worked out and took good care of himself, that she approved of. She thought for a second before putting two and two together. He did martial arts! That would explain his fit condition and how he managed to beat Dick multiple times without breaking a sweat earlier. She became excited and had a few questions she wanted to discuss with him, so she had no control over her actions when she suddenly spun around to find him still half naked.

"Oh Jee- Sorry!" She quickly peeped as she turned back around even faster than she had before. And cue-hiccups. She wanted to smack herself in the forehead for this ungodly family curse.

"You hiccup when you're nervous?" his voice was muffled, he was most likely putting a shirt on-finally.

"Yes-erm- not sure," She didn't want him to get the idea that she got nervous around him. She almost jumped out of her shoes when he passed by her without making a single sound.

"It could be from eating too fast, or laughing," his voice remained even as he swung open the door to the gym. He held it open, which surprised her-that meant he expected her to follow him. She did exactly that, she quickly walked over and out the door into the hallway. Bruce closed the door after himself and pulled out a key from his douffle bag to lock it.

"I see you struggle with the same condition," she thought it appropiate to lighten up the mood, since he seemed to lessen up on the serious talk.

"No, my mother did," He led them down the hall back towards the windows she had perched on earlier,

"_Did_? did she find a way to get rid of them permanetly?" Diana was genuinly interested in finding the solution, it would save her from many more embarrassing moments.

"She passed away," he replied, his voice was monotone and serious as usual, but she could sense a change inside of him. She held her breathe for a second longer than usual before releasing it. A beloved person being taken away from ones life was never justified, it could never be. Though she never knew her father, it still hurt her to know that she had one but he was no longer there. How much it hurt him to have had her and then lose her, she could not comprehend. 'Hera...' she prayed to her goddess as if she could somehow bring Bruce's mother back to him.

Bruce took a second before turning his eyes upon the young lady walking besides him. Her eyes were shadowed by her curls, she was most likely thinking of what to say next, or rather, what to say to comfort him. He was not one to desire other's condolences or even talk to others about himself, but there was something about this girl. A maturity well beyond her years, understanding beyond her own comprehension and a depth to her soul that ran far beyond most others. He knew, because he was similar to her. When the boyscout had learned about his parents passing he simply apologized right off the bat and tried to change the topic whether it be for his own sake or for Bruce's. But Diana confronted it, she was thinking about it. He began to wonder about what.

"Spar with me," he raised an eyebrow in surprise at her demand. That was not at all what he had expected her to say. Not that he wanted her to pity him, but he learned a lot about a person by the way they responded to his questions and remarks. An almost invisible grin had formed on his lips. This one was a mystery, and Bruce Wayne was always looking to solve a good mystery.

"Now?" He decided to entertain the idea,

"Now," she answered with determination. The reason why she decided to jump topics? She wasn't so sure herself, but she believed that his mother's untimely death and his martial arts were closely knit together. The hiccups were gone, and in their place was an undying determination to prove to this man that a clear head was the key to winning a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I know this is terrible to say right at the end of a chapter I just wrote... but I might end up editing this chapter, simply because I feel like Bruce and Diana are a bit more OC than I had first intended them to be. I'll let you guys be the judge of that! Let me know with a review what you think about my take on Bruce and Diana!

I have a small treat for you guys! Still working on it but it's coming along so I thought I'd be a little tease about it~ I'm sketching how I imagine the main characters to look like (Bruce, Diana, Wally, Clark, Lois, etcetc). I'm not the best artist, but it should be enough to give you guys a taste of _my_ take on how the JL would look as young adults (18-21 year olds).

ALSO: yes I understand, if Bruce is around 20 how is Dick even born? remember this is AU, and I made him younger, but not by much. I'll elaborate on it even more, but the University is actually an 'elevator school', students who attend college there, went to high school there as well. It's a combined school, but everything's separated from each other.

R&R!  
>Keep it up! :)!<p> 


End file.
